Vanessa did 24 more jumping jacks than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 50 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Answer: Daniel did 50 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 24 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $50 + 24$ jumping jacks. She did $50 + 24 = 74$ jumping jacks.